Pietro Maximoff (Earth-11584)
History "I came here because you convinced me Tony Stark might have changed. Maybe he wasn't what we thought he was. Only to find out that he is exactly what we thought he was, he just doesn't use bombs to kill people anymore." '''Pietro Maximoff '''is the fraternal twin brother of fellow superhuman Wanda Maximoff. Born in the wartorn Eastern European country of Sokovia, Pietro and Wanda grew up in constant fear of their lives and of impending invasion. The defining event of their young lives was the war between Sokovia and neighboring Latveria. At the age of 10, Pietro and Wanda sat down to dinner with their parents, Django and Marya, when a mortar shell from Latveria crashed into the floor below their apartment, causing the whole room to cave in. While Django and Marya were killed, Pietro and Wanda took shelter underneath the heavy oak table, next to the shell that didn't explode. For nearly two days before they were rescued, they read the name "Stark Industries" on the side of the shell casing. This traumatic event gave them a deep seated hatred for the western powers, and Tony Stark in particular. Pietro and Wanda would essentially live on the streets following their parents deaths, taking care of one another and stealing to survive. They would often participate in and even help organize several protests in Sokovia against UN peacekeeping forces once the war with Latveria had ended. This political activity and the vandalism associated with it placed them on the radar of SHIELD, and through their moles, HYDRA as well. It was in this way that the pair was eventually recruited by Wolfgang von Strucker, a HYDRA lieutenant, to volunteer for human experimentation with a scepter of alien origin by the Red Skull. Though several volunteers were conscripted, only Pietro and Wanda survived, with Pietro gaining powers of superhuman speed and reflexes and Wanda gaining various mental powers. The two trained in the use of their new gifts, awakened by the power of the Mind Stone, until the Avengers came to attack the main HYDRA base in Sokovia, searching for the Red Skull and Baron Strucker. Despite the reluctance of the Red Skull and Strucker, the Maximoffs entered the field against the Avengers, with Pietro (now using the name Quicksilver) catching Hawkeye off guard with his super speed and causing him to get shot by a nearby bunker. Pietro and Wanda re-entered the base looking for Tony Stark (with both of them briefly engaging in combat with Steve Rogers along the way). Wanda found Stark in the basement bunker of the base, and caused him to see a vision of Earth's invasion and the Avengers destroyed. Pietro was held back by the Red Skull, who told the two of them that Stark could finish the work that they had started. Much later, the trio were summoned to a church in the center of town, where they met Ultron, the product of HYDRA's AI experiments and Tony Stark's technology. Ultron had become its own program, sentient from the original purpose of the Red Skull (which was to use Ultron drones as frontline soldiers in his plan for world domination). As such, when the Red Skull tried to assert dominion over Ultron, the AI destroyed him, revealing that this Red Skull was a Life Model Duplicate of the real one. Pietro and Wanda joined Ultron in planning the Avengers downfall, Pietro lamenting that the plan wasn't simply to kill them. Eventually Ultron explained his plan was, in part, to turn them on each other. Pietro and Wanda traveled throughout the world acquiring the necessary tools and materials Ultron needed for building more of himself and an unknown machine. They eventually followed him to Johannesburg South Africa, where they met arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. After an attempt at intimidation failed, Ultron appeared and had Klaue sell him billions of dollars worth of vibranium. However a stray remark by Klaue caused him to lose an arm, just as the Avengers arrived. Pietro and Wanda fought against the team, with Pietro distracting them with his speed while Wanda infected their minds with visions, disabling all but Clint Barton in the process. Later Pietro took her outside to affect the mind of Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, setting him loose on Johannesburg before fleeing the scene with Ultron and the Vibranium. Pietro and Wanda would accompany Ultron to Seoul, South Korea, seeking the help of Dr. Helen Cho and her revolutionary regeneration cradle. After controlling her mind with the Mind Stone, Ultron had her use part of the Vibranium they had bought to bond to organic tissue, creating a new body for himself. When he began to upload his base consciousness into the android, which had also been fused with the Mind Stone, Wanda sensed the full scope of Ultron's plans, causing the Maximoff's to turn away from his genocidal ambitions. When Ultron is attacked by Captain America, the Maximoff's fight alongside their former enemies in the Avengers, and later help Captain America steal the android body and the Mind Stone, bringing it back to New York. Both Wanda and Pietro fought against the idea of bringing the Vision to life, but the argument was rendered moot by the actions of Thor. Joining with the team they had fought against their whole lives, they returned to Sokovia, with Pietro helping mobilize the police force in Novi Grad to help save the civilian populations. With difficulty, they managed to help stop the destruction of the Earth via Ultron's Oscillation Machine. Afterwards, Quicksilver reluctantly joined the new team of Avengers, mostly due to the recommendations of Wanda. A year later, on a mission to Alexandria, Egypt, Pietro and Wanda are involved in an incident that causes a large number of civilian casualties. This misstep, along with others, causes the UN to ennact the Avengers Protocols, to bring the autonomous organization directly under the direction of SHIELD. Caught in the middle between Tony Stark's advocacy of the Protocols and Steve Rogers opposition to them, the Maximoff's do not initially agree to sign at first. The pair are "advised" to remain at the Avengers Tower in New York, in order to keep them away anymore trouble. When they learn of this, both Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch leave the Towers, fighting with the Vision that had been left to keep them there. They join with Hawkeye and Nick Fury to meet up with Cap's forces in Budapest, as he seeks to go after Helmut Zemo. However a fight breaks out at the airport between the two factions of the Avengers, ultimately resulting in the capture of Pietro and Wanda as well as several of their teammates. Both are temporarily imprisoned in the supermax facility known as The Raft before being broken out by Steve Rogers. On the run once more, the two stay with Rogers as members of the Secret Avengers, trying to help the world as best they can. Powers & Abilities * Super Speed: The experiments that the Red Skull performed on Pietro left him with superhuman running speed and metabolism. His top speed has never been clocked, but he has been seen to be fast enough to outrun Hawkeye's arrows, a bullet from a gun, and even energy blasts from Ultron. Quicksilver's speed also allows him to hit with far greater force than a normal person, and also heal at an accelerated rate due to his higher metabolism. Weaknesses Quicksilver is impulsive and quick to act without thinking things through, which when combined with his relative inexperience can make him a liability in battle. If his legs can be taken out in some way, than he is virtually defenseless for a short period of time. Film Details Quicksilver appears in the following films in the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases he is portrayed by actor Aaron Taylor-Johnson. * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Captain America: Civil War (2016) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters